Souls Connected
by Possible-Gooding
Summary: It was an ordinary mission but, after an accident Kim is removed from the hero game and Shego is the only person who can see her. Better than summary. Rated T for languege. KiGo mostly later on First Fic plz read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Souls Connected

**By Possible-Gooding**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Kim Possible or any characters related to the show, these are Disney's (Duh!). Please enjoy my first Fic and please Read and Review. Warning Kigo eventually…

Chapter 1- Goodbye

Kim Possible, red-haired-teen heroine and her blond loyal, if bumbling, boyfriend and sidekick Ron Stoppable were fighting their nemesis's, Drakken and Shego. The blue man and pale green woman were back in the villainy game after Ron and Kim's graduation for reasons known only to them.

Kim and Ron was at another Alpine lair, trying to stop Drakken from using his newest invention, the Dawn Hammer. Though he had explained how it worked already, in length, nobody had really paid attention besides the normal biting comments from Shego and incredulity from Kim.

Ron had dived on Drakken to stop him from activating his doomsday weapon, while Kim and Shego fought a dangerous, and yet oddly beautiful dance, smooth and graceful the two martial artists attacked and parried each other.

Shego smirked and commented " Hey princess, your getting good, maybe one day you'll be as good as me!"

Kim dodged an a kick to the solar plexus and riposted " Funny I was going to say the same thing to you!" and she attacked her opponents throat with a quick jab witch Shego ducked under.

Shego grinned on the inside and commented to herself, "it's always so much to spar with princess, she's the only one that can keep up with me physically and in verbal spats. But what she said out loud was " Oh come Kimmie, you know that I'm the best fighter, AND I have better taste in clothes" she said this with a gesture at her black and green cat suit.

Kim swept her feet in an arc, attempting to knock the raven-haired woman from her feet "Ha if you mean tacky when you say better taste" she spun around to avoid the clawed strike to her mid section " then your absolutely right!"

Kim jumped over a kick meant to take out her legs and grabbed the railing next to her. Kim and Shego were fighting on a cat walk high above the ground. Kim used the rail to flip around and kick Shego in the chest. The pale green woman coughed and riposted with a claw to Kim's waist. With a crack the hero's trusty grappling hook went flying of the cat walk and landed with the clack of metal on concrete. "Topside, sorry about that Kimmie, hope you didn't need that" Shego commented with a smirk.

"Nah, I don't need it to beat you Shego" Kim commented with a small frown on her face. _"It was fun and all to fight Shego sometimes"_ Kim thought, _she's the only one who can match me in martial arts, Oh why does she have to be evil"! Kim ducked under _another plasma charged claw, which missed and cut through part of the railing. _We had so much fun with Ms. Go…Ah well she is what she is…". _

Suddenly a cry of " Bufoon watch what your doing you could set it off in here!" from Drakken and " Oh my god, KP watch OUT!' from Ron. Shego and Kim turned as one to see the Dawn Hammer, which was pointed at their General direction, start to to glow.The two women threw themselves away as a brilliant red laser shot towards them and blasted through the rock of the wall. Shego fell against the wall and smacked her head, and she sat their dazed as Kim flew into the railing. Unfortunatly for Kim, it was the section that Shego had cut though earlier. With a snap it broke cleanly off and with a surprised eep Kim started to fall. Shego staggered to her feet _"Oh no you don't Possible, don't fall, I couldn't stand to see you hurt like that"_ Shego thought as she tried to grab Kim's hand, but dazed as she was she wasn't fast enough.

Kim was calm on her exterior, although on the inside the teen was gibbering in terror. She quickly went to her hip, if she could get her grappling hook she would be fine, her hand grasped only air. She gasped as she remembered Shego had knocked it away earlier in the fight.

Kim then screamed as she fell ever faster to the concrete that made up the lairs floor. Kim saw Shego over the lip of the cat walk with her hand outsretched with a horrified look on her face. She heard Ron scream "No KP… NOOOOOOO!"

Kim whispered a prayer then closed her eyes. Shego started to run for the ladder to get off the cat walk, but even her speed couldn't match gravity's pull, and it had a head start. Three quarters down she heard a very feminine scream, which was cut off by

sharp crack and thud.

Shego jumped off the ladder at that point, performing a roll to avoid hurting herself too much. She turned and ran to were Kim had landed and stopped. All feeling left her legs and she collapsed to her knees. In a pool of her own blood, teen hero Kim Possible, a girl who could do anything, a girl who ALWAYS won, lay broken and bleeding.

Kim whimpered in pure agony, the only reason she was still conscious was because shock had caused her system to partially numb the pain. Shego reached forwards and cradled the young womans face. The girl who was her match, someone who reminded her so much of herself, was lying with one arm and two legs twisted in awkward angles. Shego grimaced as she saw the bone of Kim's left leg had punched through the skin.

Kim coughed, and tasted coppery liquid in her mouth. She was starting to not feel the pain anymore, it was going away. She felt her head being held by warm hands and with an effort, forced her eyes open. Shego looked into her olive eyes and felt her own Emereld ones start to get wet. Kim chuckled "I guess you finally won Shego" she said in a whisper.

"Don't die possible" Shego said back, gone was her usual smirk replaced by a mask of sorrow mixed with horror " Your too young to die, to good- it wouldn't be right, wouldn't be fair…"

Kim coughed again, this time blood trickling down her chin " it seems life isn't fair" a sob wracked her form " I don't wanna die."

"I'm so sorry Kim" Shego said, her voice threatening to break. Suddenly a shadow fell over them. Shego looked up to see Stoppable, his face a mask of agony at seeing his girlfriend in the state she was. He glared at the pale woman, his usual jovialness and buffoonery was gone replaced by a look of Rage " don't you touch her" he spat.

Shego gently laid Kim's head onto the ground. Ron kneeled and cradled her head in Shego's absence. Kim's eyes flicked from Shego to the face of her best friend and boyfriend. She looked Ron in the eye "Ron just promise me something… be happy, Ok."

Tears started to run down Ron's face " Don't leave me Kim, please don't go" he stroked her red-hair, now matted with blood.

" I don't want to" Kim replied honestly and with force of will, she managed to raise her good hand to Ron's face. Then she turned slowly to Shego, who had one trail of tears glistening on her face "Shego, is s'okay, I say you try to save me I don't blame you…"

With that she closed her eyes and fell limp in Ron's arms. Shego blinked and did something she did only once before, she ran. She had run with Drakken when one of his plans had gone south, but that was different. She was running without thinking, grief and guilt rolling over her in greasy waves.

Drakken had watched the scene in silence and know he slowly shut down his laser and slowly walked away. He was as shocked everyone else. In truth he was not a truly malevolent man. When he had started out he had only wanted a little respect, and if that meant taking over the world, so be it. Eventually the notion of "taking over the world" had lost most of its ferver. Instead, especially in recent months after Kim's graduation, it had become more of a hobby.

It was almost like role-playing to him, he got play the evil megalomaniac, but now his game had caught up with him. Kim, a spirited young woman and her boyfriend were now both hurt and he knew it was his fault. "She was never hurt before" he mumbled "She wasn't even ever challenged overly."

Frankly Drakken never wanted to to hurt the spirited teen or her boyfriend. He thought of them, in his some what twisted mind, as playmates, people he could have fun with. Now a young woman was cut down before her prime. Drakken walked slowly, defeated, towards the hanger. As he entered he noticed that Shego's Jet was missing. With a heavy heart he entered his hovercraft and zoomed away, he was heading home, because he needed to think.

Ron called Wade and told himthat Kim needed medical help and within minutes she was being rushed to nearest hospital. Ron waited for hours for news and when he finally got it he burst into tears, tears he had been attempting to fight back. As he looked at the form of his girlfriend, Ron knew that life had changed, because his beloved KP could no longer be their with him.

Next Time: Have I actually just killed of Kim Possible? I can't tell you, but I can tell you that next time, Shego is going to get one heck of a surprise!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kim Possible and characters are owned by Disney, not me (darn!), I also do not own Bud Light.

I would like to apologize about any grammar mistakes in last chapter (I was tired O.K., don't judge me!!) Thank you, King in Yellow, for pointing that out. Any mistakes are my editor's fault. She read it over and said it was good.

At midnight in the Middleton hospital it was mostly silent, only a few doctors and nurses were on duty. There was no one to see the green thief on the roof of the hospital. With speed and grace, Shego quickly navigated the dark roof and flipped over the side. Using subtle plasma powers she carved small indents in the wall and used them as foot and handholds.

She stopped over the window that she had spied from a nearby hill. Kim Possible had been bought here after her accident, Shego was sure of it. The green woman paused as she noticed the window in question was open, and the lights were on. A man's voice wandered in on the air, originating from the room.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Possible, but there's nothing we can do," a deep baritone said sadly.

"Are you sure, even with my experience…" a woman answered. Shego recognized the voice as Anne Possible, Kim's mother, and a very prominent brain surgeon.

"No Mrs. Possible, we can't help her," the other doctor replied.

Mrs. Possible's reply was missed because Shego had climbed back up the wall, fighting back tears. She had come all the way to Middleton to find out if Kimmie was going to make it, she had thought that maybe she had over-reacted at the lair, maybe the teen would be OK she had thought.

Shego climbed back down the building and began to walk to her jet, which was hidden nearby. She never saw the shape that emerged from the window behind her, and began to follow her. Once she had thought she had felt eyes on her, and she had quickly spun around, arms raised in a defensive stance, but she saw no one.

Shego reached her green and black jet and jumped in, once again not noticing the person following her as the person hopped into the copilot's seat of her jet. Shego took off and flew towards her hideout, which was actually relatively close to Middleton, up in the mountains. She taxied into the hanger of her hideout; yes _hers_-not Drakken's.

Shego exited her jet and entered her lair, as she liked to think of it. It was about the size of a house, having a kitchen, living room, game room (Shego's dirty little secret was how much she actually liked video games), Bedroom, bathroom, and dining room. It was powered by a power core given to her by Drakken. To this day she could only hope that it didn't go nova while she was sleeping.

She made her way to her bedroom and entered it, shutting the door quickly behind her. She stared at the room for a moment; it was large and decorated in her favorite green and black colors. The carpet was a grass green, while the walls were black. The light green sheets and matching pillow were covered by an onyx colored blanket on the large bed in a corner of the room. A comfy looking dark green chair was positioned in the corner.

The only three allowances for other colors was a small white fridge on an ebony dresser, the metal of the two doors (the entrance and her closet door) and a brown bookshelf filled with books, which were mostly fantasy and Romantic comedies.

Shego marched over to the fridge and opened the door. Reaching inside, she bought out a bottle of ice cold Bud Light. With a sigh, she trudged over to her chair and sank down into it. She popped the beer open and lifted it up "To old rivals," she muttered to herself and swigged down the drink. Shego stared off into space as she drank her beer. What Deity or so-called higher being would let someone as young, as good as Kimmie die. She herself was only a couple years older, only twenty five.

If someone like Kimmie could be killed like that, well then what were her chances really, _"Perhaps I should find a different occupation,"_ she thought glumly "_Besides, Princess was one of the few reasons I stay with Drakken, in fact the whole Super Villain gig thing."_

Kim had made her feel alive for the first time in a very long time. She had to deal with idiots all day and nobody could ever really challenge her, until Kimmie. "_Yeah there was something different about you pumpkin- you were just like me, smart, athletic, and cocky," _she thought with a sad smile.

"Ah Kimmie, why did you have to die on me," Shego said to no one, but to her shock, she got an answer.

"Believe me, I didn't want to," came a voice from across the room, a strangely familiar voice.

Shego's head snapped up and fixated on the person standing near the doorway opposite from her. Her eyes widened in shock as she took in the teen's petite form and fiery red hair. She was even wearing her normal mission clothes. Kim Possible was standing in the room staring at Shego with wide eyes, seemingly unharmed.

"Wait, can you see me?" Kim asked in a whisper, "Can you hear me?"

Shego looked down at the drink in her hand and the back up at the woman she could have sworn was lying battered and broken in a hospital in Middleton. Shego blinked and simply said "I have had way too much to drink," and with that she threw the bottle into a nearby trash bin which was full of bottles.

Kim, or Kim's ghost, or… never mind, nodded her head and said, "Yeah, you really have, you've been drinking ever since you sat down!"

Shego frowned in annoyance as she willed the apparition away. "_Curse my imagination, why did I conjure up this image?"_ Of course she knew why she was seeing Kim, but _why_was she seeing Kim?

"It must be the alcohol making me hallucinate; the alcohol and the time," Shego muttered then looked up at the clock the digital face of the clock bathed her in a red glow, reading 2:57 a.m., with a scowl Shego looked at all the beer bottles lying in the nearby trash bin- it was almost full.

"Yeah, it's definitely all the beer I've had," she mumbled to herself, and with that, she stood and stumbled over to her bed and collapsed upon it with a groan. She shut her eyes and ignored the voice she was sure she was imagining.

"No, it's really me I…" but Kim cut herself off when she realized Shego was already asleep.

"Crap…"

Kim walked over to the chair Shego had recently been sitting in and lowered herself into it. She grimaced at the complete lack of feeling touching the chair gave her. She couldn't _feel_ anything. Kim closed her eyes and her memories drifted back to when she had first awakened that evening…

_**Earlier that Night…**_

Kim's eyes flew open, and she sat up with a gasp. She remembered it all, the fall, the pain. Oh God the pain! Even at the thought of the bone deep pain, she shivered in horror. She looked around to see an empty hospital room. Kim looked down and realized she was on one of the small cots used in most hospitals for patients. Kim blinked in confusion and looked down at her body. Nothing seemed different, no bones broken, no blood on her mission gear…

That was another thing: Why was she in her mission gear, and not in some sort of hospital gown?

Kim got up and she noticed that she couldn't feel anything; not only no pain, but _nothing_. She couldn't feel the floor under her feet or the side-table that her hand was resting on. Kim frowned and shook her head, "I must be on some powerful drugs," she muttered and walked towards the door of the room. She reached out to grasp the handle, but before she could even get that far, the door swung open and a young brunette nurse walked in.

Kim smiled and asked, "Excuse me, but where exactly am I?"

The nurse completely ignored her and walked right past, like she was completely unaware of her presence. Kim's smile disappeared as fast as it had appeared. She knew she was being ignored. She turned and put a hand on the woman's shoulder and began to say, more forcefully than before, "Excuse me Ma'am but," Kim gasped as the hand she had put on the woman's shoulder passed through it and into the woman's body. Kim quickly removed her hand, again struck by her lack of feeling and stared at the limb. Before Kim could do anything the nurse turned and she saw the cot she had awoken on. Lying in the bed, broken and battered was…herself.

Kim walked over to the cot, the nurse was now completely out of her mind. All Kim could do was stare in shock at the body, HER body, lying on the bed. She reached out to touch the other red-heads brow, but her hand once again only disappeared through the skin.

Kim sat on a nearby chair and just stared at the mirror of herself on the cot. She glanced up as two people entered, who seemed to be talking to each other in worried tones. One doctor she didn't recognize, but the other was her own mother. Kim jumped up and ran out to hug her mother. Her arms passed right through her. Kim felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. They were talking about her, were they? Well she didn't want to hear it!

She turned and walked towards the corner, where she slumped down. "What does this mean? Am I…I…" but she couldn't even bring herself to say the word that came to her mind, which was dead. She couldn't be dead right? If she was, what was she still doing here? Was she a ghost?

A phrase caused her to look up stunned. "No Mrs. Possible, we can't help her," the male doctor said.

Mrs. Possible began to cry silent tears when she heard those words and Kim looked away towards the window, not wanting to see her mother this way. That was how she managed to catch a glimpse of a black-and-green figure climbing away. "Shego?" Kim called, forgetting that she wouldn't be able to hear her.

Kim had stood up and climbed out the window, seeing the familiar form scurrying up the wall, and she effortlessly followed. Once, while she was following, Shego had stopped, almost like she had sensed someone following her.

Kim managed to enter the green-woman's jet unseen. As they flew to God-knows-where, Kim had to wonder to herself why was she even following Shego.

Honestly, she had no answer for that question and even though it ate at her, she could not answer it.

_**The Present**_

Those memories lead her to right now, as she watched Shego sleep on her bed. "Why can Shego see me, hear me?" she muttered. "Ah well," she thought, "They'll deal with that in the morning."

Next time: Shego continues to see Kim; although she is convinced she is a figment of her imagination. Betty Director has some problems due to the absence of a red-haired heroine.

So, do I have to fire my editor, Review if so(or if not)!


	3. Its all in your head

Kim Possible is owned by Disney, as is all characters in the show…so don't sue me OK!

This is also going to be Kigo, if you don't know what that means, you'll find out

Chapter 3

Shego yawned and stretched, then groaned as the headache hit her, full force. "Damn Hangovers" she grumbled under her breath.

With a sigh she stood and surveyed the room, which was empty. _Why wouldn't it be empty?_ Shego thought she was forgetting something important, but in the state she was in, she couldn't really connect the brain pathways.

"Coffee, I really need coffee!" Shego murmured as she stumbled out to the kitchen area of her hideout. She fumbled with the beans from her freezer; real coffee with beans was the only way to go in Shego's opinion. As she did all the preparations she needed to get a cup of coffee, she heard a faint humming sound. Shego ignored it; she was just too damn tired to care. At last her task was done she turned with a steaming mug in her hand, Shego took her coffee black.

She damn near dropped her mug as she ran into, and through an image of Kim Possible. "Morning Shego," the apparition said, somewhat cheerfully.

"Ahh, damn it, I don't need this shit," Shego groaned as she fell into a chair at the nearby table, and laid her head on the cool wood.

"Shego, watch the language," Kim admonished with a downward curve of her mouth.

_Whoa, she looks cute when she's annoyed….wait, what the hell!? She's my nemesis, my DEAD nemesis, what are these thoughts coming out for!_ She thought. Shego shook her head to clear it and then focused her attention back on her cup of coffee.

Kim sat down in the chair opposite from Shego and just stared at her, waiting for her to do, say…anything. Shego just ignored her and drank her coffee. Eventually Kim grew irritated and spoke. "What are you doing Shego? Aren't you even going to acknowledge I'm here?" she took a completely unnecessary breath. "I know you can see me."

Shego put down her coffee and growled. "You can't be here. You're not real!" she said with fervor and stood up. She began to walk towards the bathroom. _Coffee be damned, maybe if I take a shower, this awful vision will go away! _She thought.

Kim followed Shego through the house, unaware of her destination. Shego finally reached a door and slammed it shut before Kim could enter it. Kim pouted a little before shrugging; doors weren't really an obstacle any more. She stuck her head through and then stared with open-mouthed astonishment.

Shego was standing there, her back turned to the door, almost completely naked. Her pale green skin stood out against the white tile of the room. Her long, beautiful hair reached down to the small of her back. She was muscular, yet very tone and feminine. Kim's eyes wandered lower then she promptly fell out of the bathroom breathing heavily.

She stood back up and shook her head, and began to walk away, back to the kitchen. Why had she done that, looked at Shego's…um rear? "Holy crap, I'm dead and I can't even keep my teenage hormones under control," she said with a sigh. "I'm messed so up!"

Kim calmed down after a visible effort. It wasn't like her to look at other people, like that, especially _Shego_. She was in love with Ron right? Kim chocked back a sob at the thought of Ron; she was never going to be able to be with him she realized, never again.

In the bathroom, Shego leaned and turned the water on in the large shower that she was standing next to. She waited patiently until it got hot enough- scalding most people would call it, but Shego liked the heat quite a bit. Finally, it was the right temperature and she slipped into the running cascade. She just stood under the nozzle for several seconds and let the hot water caress her pale skin.

"Why won't you just go away?" Shego muttered to herself as the water hammered into her "I can't take this; it was bad enough when you died, but to keep seeing you…like this is just wrong."

"That's what I'll do," Shego suddenly growled to herself, "I won't believe this any longer. If I keep seeing this vision then I'll just ignore it!"

With this taken care of, Shego finished her shower then walked out of the bathroom clad only in a dark green towel. Shego peered suspiciously down both ways of the hallway. When no sign of the apparition that had haunted her earlier made itself apparent, she smirked and marched into her room. There she discarded her towel and trotted over to the closet. There she picked out her outfit, an over-large black t-shirt and a moss green pair of sweatpants.

Shego shrugged, she wasn't trying to impress anyone and this outfit was frankly comfortable. With that she was suddenly given a message by her stomach that she hadn't eaten breakfast yet. "You're as bossy as I am apparently" the pale woman said, addressing her stomach as she obediently walked out to the kitchen.

Once there, she stopped again, looking for that damned figment of her imagination, and she let out an audible sigh of relief when, once again she saw nothing. That taken care of, she walked to the kitchen and pulled out a box of cocoa puffs from the cabinet. She began to pour them into a bowl when a very familiar voice made her jump nearly a foot in the air with a loud "Aaah!"

"Hmmm, Cocoa Puffs never thought you would be one for junk cereal, Shego," Kim had stated calmly. She had been exploring the house while Shego was in the shower.

Shego looked at the spilled cereal then turned to glare at Kim. She opened her mouth to speak when a loud buzz distracted her. Shego turned with one last glare to a nearby, sophisticated looking terminal. With her hand flying over the touch screen monitor, Shego quickly brought up a visual of her front "door".

Shego blinked in surprise when she saw that the bell had gone off because a certain blue doctor was standing there, looking up directly at the screen.

"Excuse me Shego, may I please come in?" he asked politely, waiting for an answer with his arms crossed over his chest.

Shego glanced at Kim, who was standing behind her with her eyebrows raised. Shego growled softly then keyed the intercom. "Dr. D, come in, I'll be in the living room." And with that she keyed the lock and started off towards her living room.

The living room, surprisingly enough, was decorated in black and green. There was a painting hanging over a small fireplace of a female knight holding her shield up to block the fire of a large green dragon. The Dragon's fierce fire appeared not enough to get past the knight's shield.

The knight herself was clad in suit of plate mail, and her helmet had been knocked off by the force off the dragon fire, everything about her was bathed in a red glow given off the fire. The warrior's red hair flew back in the breeze generated by the displaced air.

Kim wasn't sure why the painting fascinated her so much, but before she could figure it out, Shego had slid onto a black leather couch and Drakken had sunk into a matching chair opposite of her.

The pair stared at each other until Shego finally broke the silence. "So, what's up doc?" she said with a half-hearted attempt at humor.

Drakken didn't appear to get it and sighed "Shego, you remember the misfortune Ms. Possible had?"

"Well Doy, I was there, remember!" she said, but what she thought was _I caused it…_ but she didn't want to say that out loud.

"Yes of course, well I wanted to address a little something." Drakken then coughed, "Well I just feel terrible at what happened to that poor girl and I wanted to tell you that I am keeping everything on hold."

Shego's eyebrows shot up, and so did Kim's. Since _when did he care?_ Kim thought in confusion. Drakken just continued, ignoring Shego's look.

"You and all my henchmen will be placed on a payed leave while I think things over…" and with that he stood up and began to walk out.

Shego stood up quickly and placed a hand on his shoulder. Drakken turned in surprise at the touch and looked into her beautiful face. "I understand," Shego said quietly, and Drakken merely nodded and with a goodbye, turned and left.

Shego had understood. In Drakken's eyes, she saw the same thing that had been eating her ever since Kim's fall, a mix of sorrow and guilt. That was the reason she was seeing this vision that won't go away. Speaking of which….

"Wow, I had no idea that he cared," Kim said in absolute shock then she turned to Shego, "Or that you cared."

"That's it," Shego snarled as she stalked over to the place where Kim was standing and shook a green finger in her face, "You are not real, Go away!"

"Shego, that's what I've been trying to tell you, I am real." Kim gestured at herself. "In the flesh…sorta"

"No, your not! I saw Kim Possible fall, saw her lying on the floor broken - and I, not able to do anything," Shego hissed. "Is that why you're here? To give me a guilt trip? Well, it wasn't my fault!"

A small voice in the back of her head said "Liar….."

Kim's eyes began to fill with tears as she plead with Shego. "Please believe me, I am real!"

Shego smirked cruelly "Now I know you're not Kim Possible; the Kim I knew would never cry so easily!"

Kim's tear filled eyes became angry at that remark. "Why is that, hmmm? Why can't I have feelings like the rest of you? Just because I save the world doesn't mean I'm perfect!"

She took a shuddering breath and continued. "But no, when Bonnie makes fun of me, I can't get mad. When I get in a predicament I can't lie; when no one else can see me and I'm probably dead, but the one person who can see me won't believe me, I can't cry?!"

With that Kim sank to the ground and hugged herself crying silently. Shego stood for a moment, dumbfounded at what the apparition before her had said, a hundred thoughts speeding through her brain. _Am I wrong? Is she actually Kim's ghost? Is that even possible?_

Kim just sat and sobbed until the green woman's heart melted to see her on the floor crying tears of pent up sorrow. Shego strode forward and awkwardly attempted to hug the girl. For a brief moment she felt Kim, her warmth, and the shaking from the strength of her sobs. Not really knowing what to say, she said, "It's O.K., I…believe you." Then the moment passed and she fell right through the teen.

_**Elsewhere**_

Doctor Elizabeth S. Director sat at her desk pouring over paperwork. She was a tall woman with dark brown hair and an eye patch over her left eye. She had lost the eye in a top-secret mission for the American government, where she was part of a team to save a man's, Doctor Daniel Jackson's, wife from a race of parasites. She had caught some shrapnel in her eye.

Of course that was classified, so nobody knew about the events that led up to her losing her eye. That was not unknown in her line of work, though, to have secrets. See, she was the head of the organization called Global Justice.

It was an organization that was charged with defending the world from villains of all sorts. Until now it had relied heavily on a freelancer, a young woman named Kim Possible. Now since her accident, Global Justice had to pick up a ton of slack to keep up with the vacuum the absence of Kim Possible had created.

Betty growled in frustration, looking at the pile of paperwork in front of her. Even though some villains, like Drakken and Shego, were lying low, most of them were redoubling their efforts! Monkey Fist in Indonesia, DNAmy in Gibraltar, and Duff Killigan in New York… the list went on and on.

To make matters even worse, Ron Stoppable had disappeared to god knows where. "At least we still have Wade," Betty muttered as she continued to work. Wade had tearfully contacted GJ and told them he'd help them, "Because that's what Kim would've wanted," he had said.

Finally, Betty sat back with a contented smile. _That's the last of it,_ she thought with a sigh, staring at the stack of completed paperwork. A knock at the door interrupted her reverie.

"Come in," she intoned to the knocking figure.

Will Du, one of her best, stuck his head in "Sorry to bother you Doctor Director, but there are reports in about Adrena Lynn breaking out of person and Motor Ed has stolen a prototype military armored personnel carrier." And with that he exited, shutting the door behind him.

Betty fought the urge to lay her head on her desk and sleep, and instead walked over to her fax machine to get her next batch of paperwork.

_**Elsewhere**_

Dr. Drakken was in his hover craft heading to his home in Panama, a home bought by his family's ridiculous fortune. All he could think about was Shego's reaction to his news. He had speculated anger from his right-hand woman, or at least indifference. What he had not expected was the same feelings he was feeling, and even more shockingly, understanding.

A beeping suddenly snapped his attention back to his surroundings. Three red blips showed up on his radar. A voice crackled through his communication unit. "Dr. Drakken, please land, our Boss would like to see you now."

The voice was gruff and Drakken thought it would be best to NOT give in to such a voice. "Sorry but I have better things to do," he said and then promptly sped up. The blue doctor looked over his shoulder to see his opponents. Three red and purple aircrafts were chasing him…and closing in fast.

"Dr. Drakken, either land or we will shoot you down," the voice commanded again. One of the planes sped up considerably and hovered right in front of Drakken's path.

"I believe I said no!" Drakken cried then deftly turned on an energy shield and focused it in the front of his hovercraft. The shield smacked into the plane and sent it spinning of into the jungle.

More frantic beeping warned him of a missile speeding towards him. Quickly he spun the shield to face behind him. The missile ricocheted off of it. A second and third missile locked on and Drakken could only watch as the first one exploded on the shield and the second one punctured through it.

The hover craft spun wildly and angled steeply downwards. After crashing through some jungle, it slammed into the ground. Drakken blanked out when his head slammed into the control board.

Drakken awoke to the sound of voices. He straightened groggily in his seat and looked up to survey his surroundings. He ignored the blood dripping down the side of his face as he looked around. He saw both of the surviving planes had landed not too far away.

He struggled over the side of the hovercraft and attempted to crawl away from the four red and grey uniformed henchmen. "There he is!" he heard one of them cry and Drakken turned to see them running towards him.

"You there, stop," said the lead henchmen pulling out a sidearm and aiming it at the doctor.

Drakken put his hands across his chest and asked, "Why does Gemini want me so badly?"

"I don't know, and I don't care I-"he was cut off when Drakken suddenly pulled out an advanced looking ray gun and shot him with it.

The W.E.E. agent stiffened and fell back, fallen victim to Drakken's stun ray. The other three agents stared dumbly at their fallen leader. Drakken took advantage of their pause and threw a small sphere at their feet, which exploded into a green gook that anchored them where they stood.

He got up and cackled, turning to run into the forest. He made it to the trees when a black clothed arm shot out and clothes-lined him. As Drakken coughed on the ground, a gloved hand grabbed his neck and suspended him in midair. Drakken was suddenly looking into a hooded face.

The face was covered by a half mask in the likeness of a hyena face. The gloved hand tightened around his neck and a cool voice slithered out of the man's mouth. "I am charged with bringing you to my master and you will come quietly."

Drakken managed to force out, "N-never" as he was cut off from his air supply.

"I never said you had to be conscious," the man replied with a vicious grin and he threw the doctor into a nearby tree. Once again, Drakken blacked out, seeing the black clothed man once again stalking towards him being the last thing he saw.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Kim Possible belongs to Disney, and everyone not affliated with the show belongs to me (For Now Bwhahahaha)

Disclaimer- Kim Possible belongs to Disney, and everyone not affiliated with the show belongs to me (For Now Bwhahahaha) except for Ipods.their Apple's.

A/N-….sigh I'm sorry for taking as ridiculously long as I did to get this chapter up. School is kicking my a (my very fine a), I was struck by inspiration for another story also. I must explain: While I have a vague outline for stories drawn out, I am at heart an impulsive writer who writes whatever I think is "cool" at the time.

I apologize for being late, but no matter how long I take I have no intentions of leaving this story unfinished.

2nd A/N- I was re-reading my previous chapters and I realize that my spelling, to use common vernacular, SUCKS!! I will attempt to be much more careful and induce Draconian standards on myself.

**Chapter 4**

Kim just sat and sobbed until the green woman's heart melted to see her on the floor crying tears of bent up sorrow. Shego strode forward and awkwardly attempted to hug the girl. For a brief moment she felt Kim, her warmth, and the shaking from the strength of her sobs and she said "Its O.K., I…believe you" then the moment passed and she fell right through the teen.

Shego cursed as it felt like she was being dipped in a freezing lake. Gone was the feeling of warmth, that's for sure! She shivered and backed up quickly, rubbing her arms to warm them back up.

Kim looked at Shego, and the tears began to stop flowing. The sight of the normally very hot (Literally) super villain being very cold was almost funny, and Kim giggled a little bit, not appropriate for the time perhaps- but it was pretty damn funny.

Shego though, did not appreciate being laughed at and she showed her displeasure by growling "Kimmie, I don't care if your dead or not I won't be Fucking laughed at in my own house!" and without another word, she stood and walked out of the room.

Kim stopped laughing immediately. The laughter was only part of it, the hug- though it didn't last long. It had been a great to…FEEL something, especially something as touching and comforting as a hug, even if it was from her archenemy.

Or, was she really her enemy? Though they had been fighting for years, Kim had never been seriously hurt by Shego- the worst was a broken arm once. When she had fallen, she remembered it had been Shego who had been at her side first, not that she really blamed Ron or anything.

This latest exchange was one of the most convincing that the green woman didn't hate her guts. Why would someone that hated her comfort her? Kim's answer was that she wouldn't.

Kim stood, and with a sigh went off to find the angered older woman. She wandered through the kitchen and what she assumed was a gym until she reached the closed door of Shego's room.

Kim tried to knock, but her hand just fell though the door. "Ah man" Kim muttered "Here it goes." And she walked into the room, bypassing the door completely.

Shego was lying on her bed, eyes closed, finger tapping a rhythm on her knee. "Shego I'm sorry" she tried to say, but the green woman appeared not to hear her. Kim frowned and noticed the white ear buds leading from the woman's I pod.

"Shego, Shego, Shego, Shego, Shego" Kim repeated, raising the volume of her voice with each reiteration of the green woman's name.

Suddenly the raven haired villainesses eyes flew open and she yanked out her ear phone "What in the 7th ring of Hell do you want!?"

Kim sighed and said "I'm sorry Shego; I didn't mean to laugh at you its just-."

"You couldn't help it, I understand" the green woman said with surprising kindness. She really wanted to be angry at the red-head, but just the fact that she was "back" was enough for Shego to forgive her.

"You understand?" Kim asked surprised at Shego's tone.

"Yeah, you know dying is probably relativity stressful" the green woman said with an amused smirk.

"Well, yeah…" Kim said, nodding.

"Truce?" Shego said.

"Truce" Kim answered smiling.

The two sat in silence for several minutes, sizing each other up. "SO Kimmie…Ghost huh?" Shego said, almost casually.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Kim said and shrugged a bit.

"Sooo, why are you following me around hmmm" Shego asked, genuinely curious.

"Actually, you're the only one who has been able to see me, let alone touch me." Kim said, her eyes closing briefly at the memory of the hug, so real- almost like she wasn't dead.

Shego's elegant eyebrows shot up in surprise "Oh really, that's very strange."

Kim just frowned and sat down on the bed. Unfortunately she over did it and fell right through the bed.

Kim muttered darkly as she forced her way back up to the top of the bed, Shego tried, she really did….but it was just too hard not to giggle slightly at the flustered red-head.

Kim briefly considered being mad, but she had laughed at Shego earlier so she supposed it was only fair for her to be mocked herself. That didn't stop her from grumbling as she repositioned herself on the bed.

"So, why do you think I am the one who can see" Shego asked curiously.

"I don't know maybe residual emotional left because of all our fights" Kim offered.

"Ah, but then why couldn't the Buffoon see you hmmm?" the pale green woman reposted.

Kim's eyes began to water again, but she didn't cry, instead she just turned away "Uh please don't talk about Ron right now"

"Shit" Shego muttered under her breath, than trying to change the topic "Hey, so why do you think you're here."

Kim thought and then said "Maybe…maybe I have something I have left to do she paused, obviously deep in thought, then "Whoa, maybe it has something to do with you! That's why only you can see me!"

Shego groaned inwardly. She really didn't need a ghost (even the ghost of someone she was fond of) hanging around. She asked "So, you're not going away anytime soon huh?"

Kim looked around slowly and shrugged "It doesn't feel like I have a time limit."

Shego sighed, outwardly this time "Ok, then I need to go somewhere"

"For What?"

Shego smirked back "Ya' know, thief stuff, I need to make sure the right people DON'T know that I am semi-retired and living in the sane area…I'm a wanted woman ya' know."

"Can I come" Kim asked hopefully.

Shego looked back and shrugged "Why not, come on Princess."

**At W.E.E. Headquarters**

* * *

Drakken awoke in a large featureless room, tied into a chair. The blue man looked around and saw only one other piece of furniture, a large throne.

The throne was an ugly thing, adorned with leering Hyena heads and renditions of suffering humans. On both sides of the room stood a row of dark figures that all looked identical to the one in the jungle.

The Hiss of an electronic door opening made him turn to see Gemini walk into the room side by side with a monster.

No…Wait, not a monster- a man.

He was Tall and muscular, but that was all you could tell because of his outfit. He wore clothes similar to the other dark figures, but instead of leathers he was encased in a dark armor, and his face was completely encased in a Hyena mask.

"Is this the one" the large man asked, oddly his voice was close to being simulated, artificial.

"Yes, indeed this is Dr. Drakken!" Gemini boasted proudly.

"Are you sure, he was reported to be a ridiculously easy capture." The large man said again, emotionlessly.

Gemini turned and said "What, he almost got away."

"Ah yes, from the incompetent fools you call henchmen." The Dark man reposted calmly.

As Gemini spluttered Drakken felt the need to be heard "Um, Hello. Can you tell me why I'm here?"

The large man turned and walked straight towards the throne. He slid easily onto the chair and stared balefully at his prisoner.

"Yes good doctor, we need your services" He said calmly.

"Ummm, you could have just asked" Drakken suggested, bemused.

"Ah, but Dr. Drakken- your services are so much cheaper when your our captive." Gemini explained with a grin.

"Well, I'm not helping you" Drakken said defiantly.

The tall man stood and practically flew to bound man. He grasped Drakken's chin with his hand, and he drew blood because the tips of his gauntlets were razor sharp, and forced him to look in his face.

"I will make you suffer beyond imagining if you do not cooperate" he warned softly, and then the eyes behind the mask glowed red.

Drakken shrank back "Who are you?" he asked frightened.

"My name is Assaim, and we of the Duashari" he motioned at the motionless men standing silent vigil "are here to destroy everything this damned country stands for!"

A/N-I apologize again for how long it took me to post this.


	5. Ron's Plight

Chapter 5- Ron's Plight

_Copyright- Kim Possible and friends belong to Disney. Assaim and the Duashari are mine!_

**The Past**

Ron sat in the waiting room of the Middleton Hospital. Rufus popped out of his pocket and the naked mole rat patted Ron on his hand.

"Oh Rufus buddy, what if she's not ok?" The blond boy asked quietly

"Mhmm-You no need ta' worry" The mole rat squeaked, surprising several nearby nurses. That made a small smile appear on Ron's face, it was always a riot when people were startled by Rufus's intelligence.

The amount of times the little mole rat had saved him and Kim...Ron's face fell again.

"Oh Kim, If anything happens it's all my fault" the normally buffoonish and care-free boy had his face lined with worry and guilt.

Suddenly Mrs. Possible walked into the waiting room. She kneeled in front of Ron. Ron's heart turned cold as he saw tears running in quiet streaks down her face.

"I'm sorry Ron, there was nothing we c-could do" a quiet sob escaped her lips "she was already too long gone."

She must of seen Ron's face "Oh Ron, I don't blame you- It's my fault, I-I should of stopped her in the beginning"

"May I" Ron cleared his suddenly dry throat "May I see her"

Mrs. Possible looked up "If you want to, Ron."

Ron got up slowly and walked to the door Mrs. Possible had exited from. In the room Kim was on her back attached to different machines.

He walked over and ran a shacking hand through his girlfriend's fiery red hair. Now tears started to fall "I can't take this" Ron whispered.

At that point Ron came to a decision. "Goodbye Kim" and he leaned forwards and placed one final kiss on her lips.

Without another word her turned and strode from the room.

The next day he boarded a flight to Japan. He knew of a way that could help him come to grips with Kim's accident. It involved a lot of meditation.

**The Present**

"Damn it!" Shego shouted as slammed her cell phone on the table. The outburst startled Kim so much that she fell through her chair.

"Still can't find him" she asked with a kind smile.

"Fuck, it's like he just disappeared" Shego grumbled as she leaned back in her chair.

She had been trying to contact Dr. Drakken for hours. She had even went to the silly man's hideout and found the place deserted, all the henchmen on a leave of absence.

"Well Shego, where did you last see him?" Kim asked gently, mostly trying to forestall another outburst.

"Hmph, it was when he was here to tell me he was taking a break from Villainy, we talked and then he flew away in...His… hovercraft!" Shego performed a face palm.

"Of course, he has a tracker in that blasted machine "Shego leapt up and rushed over to a nearby terminal. She executed a series of codes and suddenly a map filled the screen. "Ok I've found the hovercraft lets go find what's up."

Shego walked to the front of her lair, to the hanger, where her jet was kept, not to mention a spare hovercraft. She jumped in the hovercraft and began to run tests and pre-flight preparations.

"Where is he Shego?" Kim asked as she jumped up on to the hovercraft.

Shego turned to Kim and was about to answer when a sudden thought struck her. Why did Kim have to walk or jump at all, whenever she encountered an obstacle she could simply walk through it, so why did some of the laws of physics affect her when others didn't?

Kim waited for a couple of seconds and when Shego didn't say anything she clicked her finger near the green woman's ear "Hello Shego, I believe I asked you a rather simple question"

Shego's eyes refocused "Huh, What?"

"Where. Is. Drakken?" Kim said slowly.

"Oh, his transceiver is sending a signal from" Shego turned to a nearby console "In a Jungle somewhere in Nicaragua"

Kim just raised an eyebrow before settling comfortably in her seat. Comfortable, wait a damn minute. Kim looked down and around. While she wasn't fully corporeal she realized that a couple of days ago, she couldn't feel anything at all.

She reached out carefully and placed a hand on Shego's shoulder, and for a moment it was like they were actually touching. Shego jumped slightly and half-turned to the red-headed apparition. "Don't worry Shego, We'll find him."

Kim had never had a great opinion of the good doctor, but the conversation that she had overheard gave him more respect in her eyes.

They looked into each others eyes for a moment, then the moment passed and Kim's hand passed right through Shego's body.

Shego shivered as the comforting warm hand evaporated into cold water pouring through her shoulder. She smiled weakly "You need to stop doing that Kimmie."

"Sorry"

The two just looked at each other for a second, and then Shego cleared her throat, probably louder than necessary. "Erm, anyway pumpkin, we gotta go see if Dr. D needs me ta' save his blue ass."

Kim giggled as the green woman made a face, as if to say, once again. The hovercraft slowly lifted off the ground and zoomed off in Drakken's general direction.

**Japan**

Ron reached the gates to the secret Ninja academy, Yamanouchi, and took a deep breath. He had vowed to himself that he would never again come back, yet here he was. Though he really didn't want to accept his "destiny" to become the mystical monkey master- Yamanouchi was the only place he could think of, that could help him.

He needed Sensei for advice, He needed meditation for peace, and he needed Yori so he could have a sympathetic shoulder to cry on.

Then he blanched at the memory of his and Yori's last meeting, when he had told her that Kim and he were dating. He knew (well almost anyway) that she had some sort of feelings towards him, and talking about his girlfriend- he refused to say ex-girlfriend, would be beyond untactful.

Well Sensei and Meditation would help anyway.

Ron took a deep breath and walked into the academy's courtyard. The nearby building, which was damged in thye attack of the evil Yono, was perfectly rebuilt. The first thing that caught his eye was the lack of students.

When he was there before it had been full of ninja's traing, and teaching. Oh, there was a couple still here, but compared to before, it was pitifully few.

He walked in and looked around closer- none of the faces were familier. Before he could do anymore looking a deep voice sounded out behind him.

"Stoppable-San, I felt your approach" the old man who Ron only knew as Sensei bowed "What gives us the honor of your presence."

Ron looked at his feet then back at Sensei, then he bowed "I wish to try yo gain peace through meditation Sensei."

"I sense much trouble in your heart Stoppable-San, Come inside and tell me what has happended" Sensei said wisely and turned to renter the building he had just left.

Ron followed, carefully taking off his sneakers as he entered Sensei's home. As he followed the old man he reminised on another time he walked through these halls, it was right after graduation and he had come to tell Sensei he had enough of monkey kung fu.

You see, two giant aliens- Warmonga and Warhog were threatening the world and as usual Kim and he were out to save the world. The mission did have some quirks, notably the villains Drakken and Shego helping them, but the largest had come from Ron himself.

The aliens had threatened Kim's life, and that had broken a dam inside Ron. He had let the Mystical Monkey Power flow through him. He had roundly kicked the bad guys gigantic alien rears, then had thrown them into the air.

The two had rocketed into their crashing space ship and it had exploded, vaporising both of them. Ron had not felt guilty immediately, to exhilhirated with his girlfriend and the win, and even graduating- but the guilt had come.

The weight of two lives, aliens or not, layed heavily on Ron's shoulders. So, he had flown to Yamanouchi over two months ago and had told Sensei that he was done with this.

Sensei sat down crosslegged behind a short table. Ron also took a seat. Sensei poured himself a glass of tea "Stoppable-San, would you care for some tea"

Ron started to say no, but he changed his mind and nodded his head in assent. As he took the steaming cup and took a drink, its soothing taste eased some of his nervous tension.

Sensei waited and before long Ron started talking "Sensei, how much have you heard from the US lately" he asked quietly.

"I admit news has been scarce of late" Sensei said with a nod.

"Well Sensei recently there was an accident and Kim" Ron choked back a quiet sob "K-Kim got hurt."

Sensei listened quietly while Ron told the story to him. He pondered the young man as Ron poured his heart out to him, including his perceived fault in Kim's fall.

"So that is why I am here Sensei, to find peace" Ron finished.

Sensei sipped at his tea then spoke " I see, well Ron-san peace may you find in Yamanouchi, but absolution you will not- eventually you must seek reality-no matter how hard that is"

The blond boy nodded "This may surprise you Sensei, but I believe I know that"

"Stoppable-San, you have ceased to surprise me" Sensei responded with a small smile "Let us hope you will find some measure of peace in Yamnouchi"

Ron stood and bowed " I do too"

**Jungle**

Shego looked around and shouted back over the wind "Alright kimmie, we've reached the coordinates, hold on" and before Kim could consider the irony of that staement they were landing.

They both quickly exited their vehicale and hurried over to the crash sight.

Shego stood and raised an eyebrow "What the Fuck happened here!"

She walked over and looked at the sides "It looks like Dr. D was shot down by a god-damned missile."

Kim walked over and looked at the mechanical aircraft "hmm, looks like air-to-air missiles" at Shego's blank stare she shrugged "I've done a lot of work for the airforce":

"Whatever, Princess, I'm going to go check the flight log, maybe it'll shed a little light on this." And without another word she leaned over and started to access the hovercrafts cpu.

Kim looked around when she found a indentation on the ground, she turned to tell Shego when she noticed something very wrong indeed. "Shego watch out!"

Shego, acting purely on instinct dodged to the side as a fist slammed into the computer screen, right where her head had just been.

She back flipped out of the hovercraft and saw a man clad in black leather pull his hand out of the computer screen. As he straightened, his black cloak fluttered behind him and she saw under his hood and a half-helm with a hyena visage covered the top half of his head.

"I have heard of your skill Lady Shego" his voice was deep, but almost friendly "I had hoped of taking you alive, but I have strict orders- If you become aware of me you must be terminated."

"If you're lost, the nearst renaissance fair is about a thousand miles north" Shego said, falling into a fighting pose.

The man laughed "Ah the famous rapier wit of yours Lady Shego, but I believe I need one more item to make my medieval look complete eh?" with that he drew a strange sword, straight until a certain point, until it curved in the middle suddenly. Shego recognized it as a Khopesh… she loved her video games alright!

He drew his hand across the sword and suddenly it glowed blue "Before you die, you may know my name, I am Bazier of the Duashari."

Shego raised an eyebrow "Dua- what" but Bazier was already lunging.

Shego dodged the thrust and her hands lit up in green light. His next attack was parried by a quick parry by her claws. A quick riposte aimed at his helmeted head was knocked away by a gloved hand.

He suddenly kicked out, and Shego was knocked into a nearby tree. While she was stunned he swung horizontally. The green woman ducked underneath the glowing sword and rolled away, hoping that the sword might be caught in the tree.

Instead the blue blade cut right through the tree, and it was falling before it was even all the way through. Both Bazier and Shego had to dive out of the way of the falling trunk.

Shego reacted quicker, jumping over the tree she delivered a claw to the man helmed forehead, and Bazier was staggered. She kneed him in the stomach and he doubled over with a cough.

Before she could finish him he lashed out with his Khopesh, forcing Shego to jump back. He rushed up and raised the blue blade over his head.

Glowing blade cut down, fiery claws rushed up to meet it. Shego was a second faster. Bazier looked down to see Shego's hand buried wrist deep in his chest. His weapon clattered to the ground, and lost its glow.

Bazier sunk to his knees with a cough, and pulled himself off her hand. He looked up as blood leaked from his mouth, and a ghost of a smile flickered across his face "I have heard of your skill, but I honestly didn't believe in all the tales- now my arrogance is my undoing"

Shego grabbed his shoulders "Who are you people!? Where is Dr. Drakken?"

Bazier shook his head "You cannot help him, Shego" he grabbed her arm " It was a good death" and before Shego could react in anyway he bit down on something in his mouth "I wish you as good of a death Lady Shego."

As Bazier died, Shego opened his mouth and saw one of his teeth had been crushed. "A fake tooth" she muttered "In case of capture"

Kim, who had been forced to watch and not help rushed over "Shego, what in the world is going on."

Shego glanced at her hand in disgust, the blood still dripping from it "I don't now Pumpkin, but I'm sure as hell going to find out"

**Japan**

It had been a week since he had first come to Yamanouchi, and his instructors were impressed. Unlike his first time at the secret ninja academy he had been throwing his all into his lessons in an attempt to divert his thoughts from Kim.

It was helping, but late at night, like it was now, all he could think about was her- her voice, her laugh.

Ron sighed and looked up at the stars. He was on a hill, under a tree near the school. He came up here every night to just take in the stars. Without all the light pollution it was a beautiful thing to look at.

"Ron-San, could I perhaps, join you" a quiet feminine voice sounded from behind him.

Ron jumped at the voice and looked back to see Yori standing shyly near the tree.

"Yori, uh sure" he cracked a grin "It's not like I own the hill or anything like that."

Yori nodded and lay down next to the blond boy. She looked over and said "I come out to this hill when I need to think, is that what you are doing Ron-San" she asked in a low voice.

Ron heaved a sigh "Yeah, I have a lot to think about nowadays"

Yori nodded and was silent "Ron, have I ever told you how much I admire you"

Ron, who was alerted by the young ninja's lack of an honorific turned slowly to see Yori looking at him. He raised a blond eyebrow "You admire me? I'm nothing but a screw-up, a" Ron searched for the right word "a buffoon"

Yori smiled gently "Oh Ron your not a buffoon, you're a hero" and she leaned forward.

Warning signals went off in Ron's head, but he was so stunned he didn't move as she kissed him chastely on the lips.

Blushing a deep red, Yori stood and bowed clumsily "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate"

Ron opened his mouth- to agree or disagree, we'll never know, because Yori was already disappearing into the darkness.

Ron put his head into his hands; oh what was he supposed to do! Yori quite obviously really liked him, but there were so many problems with that.

Although he liked Yori, he still wasn't over Kim. Yet, Kim's last words were to be happy, and what better way to move on than to give into Yori's affections. But…what about Kim herself.

"Argh" he groaned and fell on his back, a quiet chittering made him look up "Hey Rufus, did I wake 'ya up-sorry"

Rufus smiled and shook his head like to say, Whatever Bro.

"Rufus, what should I do?" Ron asked, as if actually expecting an answer. Rufus shrugged as if he was saying, I really don't know.

Ron groaned again "Yeah, you and me both little buddy

**A/N- I feel the need to apologize for the long wait for this chapter. My muse is acting like Shego to Drakken. I come up with an idea and she shoots it down in a sarcastic- but not a specifically constructive fashion. Before you ask, no my muse is NOT a real person.**

**A/N2- SHould I increase the rating to M...Just in case, please review, importante!**


	6. Kidnapping

Chapter 6- Kidnapping!

**Copyright- I don't own Kim or her co-characters, I don't own Star Trek which got a cameo, and I do own Assaim and the Duashari.**

Shego was sitting in her living room, brooding. In fact she was staring at her painting of the Dragon vs. the knight. She had been looking at it for hours now. Kim was sitting across at her staring at her.

Suddenly Shego broke the silence "Do you know what is so special about this painting princess?"

Kim, grateful for the chance to speak said "No, What is it?"

"Well Kimmie, it is supposed to be me and you. The evil fire breathing monster vs. the hero, though he didn't see it that way" Shego said all this without looking up.

"Him….do you mean Drakken?" asked Kim tentatively.

"Well doy Princess, you didn't see me with a lot of guys did you?" Shego glanced at Kim for the first time in hours "He said that it was my way of representing what we were too each other, he said it was my finest work"

"Wait, you painted this?" Kim asked in awe "Shego this is beautiful!"

"Glad you like it, I personally hate it" Shego said looking at the painting again.

"Why" now Kim was extremely intrigued.

"Well….I don't know. When I told Drakken he said because when I painted this I was filled with self-loathing, I've never been self-loathing" Shego said the last weakly, like she was trying to convince herself of something, and failing.

Kim moved over and looked Shego directly in the eyes "I've never thought you were a monster"

Shego turned away "Don't lie to me Princess! I'm green and can shoot plasma from my hands…I'm a monster and a….a freak."

Tears were running down her face by this point, Kim crawled over, distraught at this normally strong-willed woman crying, but before she could say anything Shego continued "That's why I left team Go, even as a hero I was just that green one-people would point and laugh…Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and I just up and left." Shego was staring at the wall now, anywhere but Kim "I didn't plan on villainy, but when I found Drakken we just fell together- he made me feel normal, I mean hell he has blue skin."

"He never treated me as a freak, just as part of the group- Drakken can be incredibly stupid sometimes but he is one of my few trusted friends…and now I can't find him.

Shego hated herself for doing this. Just relieving her pain on a ghost, but the idea of not seeing the man she depended on for friendship filled her with irrepressible fear and sadness.

"Shego" now Kim was determined "I have never thought of you as a monster or a freak, a villain, yes. A headstrong, sarcastic, infuriating, skilled, beautiful, sometimes cantankerous villain- but never a monster."

Shego raised her head and smirked a little bit "You thought I was beautiful?"

Kim's pale features darkened slightly as she blushed "I still Blush!?" she thought annoyed, but she leaned in and hugged Shego tightly, once again she was able to touch the pale woman "Yes, if I was anywhere near as pretty as you….., any way I understand you being upset about Drakken I mean you were pretty close."

A dawning realization crossed Shego's face, and she even laughed a little quietly "Drakken and I were friends….Nothing more, I mean the guy was at least ten years older than I am!" Then she gestured for Kim to come closer, which the ghostly red-head did.

"Kimmie, I have never felt anything but friendship towards Drakken…but there was someone" Shego said quietly.

Kim was staring intently at Shego "Who? Junior?"

"No…." and before Kim could guess again Shego had kissed her…on the lips. The kiss lasted all of 15 seconds before Kim literally fell through the floor in surprise.

Shego's eyes widened when she realized what she had just done, and she sat back in her seat. She waited for Kim to struggle back through the floor, then they just stared at each other again.

Shego started first "I'm sorry Kim, its just that I was feeling" she spat the next word out "Weak, that was completely inappropriate, for multiple reasons."

Kim still did not speak, only stared. Shego took that as a sign to continue "Oh Kimmie I'm so sorry- not only are you-err not yourself, but you have a boyfriend, and I…shit"

She stopped talking looking flustered. Kim silently moved forwards and bumped her forehead against Shego's gently. She whispered "Oh Shego, Its ok, your right on both accounts- but its ok."

Kim was actually thinking about all the signs that she had took for granted before, now it all made sense. The nicknames, the banter, Shego's habit of leaving her laser lipstick or Rufus with them while they were in trouble.

To be completely honest, she also felt a little bad for Shego. She had obviously had a rough life, so she did not begrudge a little slip in her self-control. It's not like this could go anywhere anyway.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before an idea hit Shego, who jumped out of her sitting position "Princess, I know just the person to find Drakken."

**Middleton Space Center**

* * *

Dr. Vivian Porter yawned as she walked out the Centers door. She had spent another all-nighter on her new project. She had been working on experimental cybernetics meant for human implementation. Specifically she was testing if she could bring a coma patient back to consciousness. This thought was brought on by a recent tragedy by someone close too her.

She was making good progress and she would soon be able to test it on a human subject. If she was lucky she could revive- wait what was that?

She had thought she had saw a figure standing in the darkness near her car, but when she looked again nothing was there.

She breathed a sigh of relief but then she heard an icy metallic voice from behind her "Vivian Porter, you must come with me now."

The voice held no malice, just a calculated demand, yet it still sent shivers down her spine. She turned to see a shorter man in a black cloak standing in front of the entrance too the Space Center.

As she looked more closely she saw what at first glance appeared to be archaic battle armor, yet she recognized it as MK II Legionnaire Body armor. She knew this because she had helped work on the project, it wasn't only armor, it was a cybernetic graft!

Besides him stood three men in red jumpsuits, two bareheaded and one wearing a cap. The Cloaked man spoke again, his face indistinguishable in the darkness of his hood "Dr. Porter, come with me peacefully, and there will be no pain- I swear it" he paused as if judging her "Cause trouble and there will be pain"

With a flick of the capped man's wrist two sets of hands gripped her shoulders from behind, there were men behind her.

Vivian smirked, even though she was terrified, and said "I don't think so" and keyed a button on her belt. Both Men holding her were sent flying by a push of invisible force. After that she began to run back to the Space Center, she knew nobody else would be here at this time of night, but she did have someone in mind.

"Captain, Neutralize the Doctor" the cloaked man said, sounding rather bored.

"Men, fire the tranquilizers!" The capped man shouted.

Two needles shot through the air and….bounced off a invisible shield. Seeing this the Captain and his men ran too catch up with the blond doctor. Vivian made it inside, her mind racing. Who were these people, and why were they chasing her?

She rushed around a corner to the security station; she burst in and saw the bodies of two security guards. Not knocked out, dead. She was momentarily stunned, she had said goodnight to both of them before, and they had been quite nice.

But no time too think of that now. She instead rushed to her office, the W.E.E. agents hot on her heels. When she got there she called out "Oliver, I need you!"

Her boyfriend (who was also a robot), Oliver straightened from where he had been cleaning up the lab. "What's wrong Vivian?" he asked worriedly.

"No time too explain Oliver" she panted "Execute Defense protocol 32-C!"

Oliver stood rigid for a brief moment before speaking in a completely emotionless voice "Initiated- Lethal force authorized?"

"Authorized, Password EbonySigma3" she said hastily, getting in a position to take cover behind a table.

Just then the three men in red jumpsuits burst into the room. Oliver stared at them coldly "You have three seconds to vacate the area."

"We don't have time for this" the Captain snarled "Jackson, Newt take him out!"

The two men cracked their knuckles and strode confidently forwards, then the man named Jackson- who was a tall muscular man, took a swing at the man in front of him.

The blow may have felled a normal human, but Oliver took the hit without flinching and attacked so quickly Jackson didn't see the fist that broke his jaw. He fell to the floor with a startled cry of pain.

Newt, a small wiry man, was smarter. He drew a small carbonized knife from a wrist sheathe. You see, Oliver looks like a normal human-so Newt was surprised when he drove the blade into the robots chest he hit metal.

Oliver just frowned and broke the man's wrist. Newt was tougher than he looked and did not immedialtly go down, though he did howl in pain. He got a kick in before Oliver simply lifted the agent over his head and threw him bodily at the Captain, who had been attempting to sneak around to get at Vivian.

"Interesting, but can you defeat me as easily?" a voice asked. Standing in the door, a curved scimitar drawn and glowing, was the armored man. Oliver attacked with a punch to the head. The man lazily flicked his sword up and severed Oliver's hand at the wrist. Sparks flew and lubricant poured out of the wound as tubes and circuits were cut.

Oliver stumbled back, but responded quickly with a flurry of kicks and punches. The man dodged or blocked them all with ease.

Vivian was staring in horror. Almost no humans were as fast as Oliver, and certainly none were as strong. She saw the man's arm, and realized it was cybernetic as well.

"Enough" the man said, sounding annoyed, and as Oliver came in again, her ducked under the attack and cut the robot in half. As Oliver fell he quickly lopped off the robots head.

Vivian screamed "OLIVER!"

The cloaked man walked to where she was. With a deft slash her force field overloaded and she fell back in horror.

"Now Dr. Porter, You WILL come with me." He paused then sighed "But you resisted, and I am a man of my word."

His meaning became clear as her started to let fly with punches. Not wild swings, punches calculated for bruising pain, but no permanent damage. She fought back, but it was like hit a steel girder. With a final punch he knocked her unconscious.

**Middleton**

* * *

Earlier that same night, Shego had flown to a suburb of Middleton. She had not told Kim where they were going, and now she stopped to tell Kim their destination.

"Ok Pumpkin, this'll be a shock but you've got to let me explain" Shego said quickly.

"Sure Shego, I'll behave" Kim said, who was very curious to who had the knowledge Shego was looking for.

"My contact is….your computer nerd." Shego held her breath.

"Wade!?" Kim tried to calm down "Oh, I see you just know he's the best at finding people."

"That he is princess, but" Shego looked around shiftly " He has been working with us for years now."

"No, Wade isn't a traitor." Kim said firmly, she just refused to believe that her friend Wade was allied with a villain.

"Well, he is and isn't" Shego confessed "In the beginning, when we were actually trying to take over the world he was completely on your side, but when it became more of a….hobby for us Wade thought of a way to make the game more fun."

"And How, exactly, was that?" Kim asked coldly, she really did not appreciate finding out that one of her friends worked with the villains….even if it was only a "hobby". The internal quotations were unavoidable.

"Ever wonder why you always found where we were so fast, exactly where we were?" Shego held up a hand silencing Kim "those times you couldn't find us, it was like playing Global hide-and-seek with Wade, he wanted us to test his abilities."

"What about the other villains?" Kim asked, anger very close to the surface "was he working with them too.

"Actually No, he found them on his own, though we would give him hints if something was up…Your other foes are the real deal, not to mention most of them are insane."

They pulled into a street and Shego flipped on her cell phone "Wade, Yeah its me, I'm coming in." and she hung up the phone.

She parked the car on the street and marched up to a nearby door. The house looked average, white walled with a black tiled roof. Without knocking Shego turned the handle and walked in. Kim quickly followed, she may be unhappy with him, but it would still be comforting to see someone else she knew.

The interior of the house was just as plain as the outside, until the reached a door near the back. It was stainless steel with a hand pad scanner.

"Subtle" Kim commented wryly

"Tell me about it" Shego muttered, garnering a smile from Kim.

The green woman put her hand on the pad, and it flew open Star Trek style, it even had a whoosh.

"Shego, I wish you would tell me when you were dropping by." Wade chastised from his computer chair. Kim looked around the room in awe. Wade was surrounded by computer and TV monitors. To his right, deeper into the room was what too appeared to be a laboratory/workshop.

"I did tell you" Shego said innocently.

"You know what I mean" Wade said with an aggravated sigh "Now what do you want?"

Kim noticed that the young black boy seemed thinner, and he certainly sounded haggard.

Evidently Shego noticed as well "Hey, why do you sound like you haven't slept in days? Its not healthy you know" the last part was meant to be a tad ironic, since he never left his room.

"I've been working on a project with Dr. Porter." Wade said offhandedly.

"Whatever, What I need is help, I can't locate Drakken anywhere- he has been kidnapped" Shego said.

That made Wade sit up straighter "Kidnapped? By who?"

"Have you heard of a group called the" Shego tried to remember the name "The Duashari?"

Wade frowned and turned to his computers, saying "No, but I'll take a look for you, I'll get you information as fast as I can"

"Wade, one other thing" Shego said quietly.

"What?" Wade said, evidently taken aback by her tone of voice.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Shego said, obviously watching Wade for a negative reaction.

Kim did a double take at the suggestion, and then smiled. If anyone could prove why she existed it was Wade. Wow, Shego really could be very smart sometimes- and then she wondered if that was one of the reasons she came in the first place.

Wade raised both of his eyebrows and looked thoughtfully at Shego. "Well Shego, I believe in the possibility of Ghosts, but I have never seen one. Why?"

"Because one is following me around" she smirked and looked at Kim "and it won't go away."

Kim looked at her in indignation but then looked back at Wade as he spoke again "Well, before this project I was looking into EMF-electro magnetic fields. It was theorized that you could sense pre-natural presences using EMF" he thumbed a switch on one of his computers "I'll do a scan now."

Kim shivered as a blue field swept the room, it tingled.

Just then Wades computer beeped "Wow, your right there defiantly is a presence in here!" he said excitedly.

Kim rolled her eyes and Shego said "No shit, that what I said!"

Wade ignored her snap and instead set up a microphone "Excuse me ghost" then he remembered something "Shego who is the ghost?"

Shego looked down and said "Kim Possible"

Wade just stared "But that's not possible!"

"Sure it's a Possible, its Kim" Shego said missing Wades meaning. Kim herself chuckled "Doesn't he know anything's Possible for a Possible."

"No Shego, I mean it can't be her" Wade said troubled.

"Why not! Shego retorted angrily "You said ghosts were possible!"

"I did, but you have to be dead to be a ghost!" Wade said.

"Wait, what?" Kim was now confused.

"What do you mean you have to be dead, she is dead!" Shego said, what was the boy playing at?

"No she's not!" Wade said "She alive, and still at the hospital.

"But I was there! The doctor said they couldn't so anything for her." Shego said, trying to understand where this was going.

"She couldn't be helped out of a coma- that's what project I'm working on, we are trying to find a way to bring back coma patients" Wade explained "So she can't be dead."

Kim was in shock. Not dead? She was so sure, but if Wade said she wasn't dead, then she probably wasn't dead.

"I'm telling you its Kim Possible!" Shego said, now her blood was really up "how about you let her talk in that microphone of yours, hmm?"

Wade frowned but said "Ok whoever you are please speak into the mike."

Kim leaned in and said "Its me Kim, Wade what is this I here about you working with villains?"

Wade heard her voice clearly through the microphone, he paled and sat back heavily in his chair "Well, uhh, Kim- It seemed like a good idea"

"And you never told me, I thought we were friends!" Kim reposted angrily.

"Oh Kim, it really is you- I am sorry and I'll explain it in full when your conscious" Wade said before turning to Shego " I don't know how, but Kim's spirit is following you…outside her own body!"

"Well how close are you to bringing her back?" Shego asked, still in awe that she could be so wrong.

"Pretty close, Vivian and I are pulling all-nighters and the preliminary tests on animals are good" he looked at Shego and smiled "Soon we'll be ready to test it on a human"

"Kim smiled "that's great news, but Wade could you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Sure anything, just ask" Wade said happily, while he knew he would have some explaining to do later he was overjoyed to have his friend back.

"Don't tell anybody about me" she said seriously, and before he could ask she continued "I don't want anyone to know that I'm floating around Ok."

Wade stared at the microphone solemnly and nodded "Sure I can do that."

**Middleton-Present**

* * *

Wade was still looking for information on the Duashari when his home alarms went off. They were set to Bio-signatures, so it couldn't be his parents. They were out-of-town anyway.

He ran a camera check and saw two cloaked figures stalking silently through his house. Though he was confident in his defenses, he took no chances- he pressed a button on a nearby machine and turned invisible.

That done, he took his main hard rive and hid in the workshop. Just then, with a muffled crack, his door blew open.

The two men walked in and looked around. He noticed one had cybernetic legs and the other one was sporting a type of body armor.

"Search for the boy, I'll grab the package" The armored man said, as he proceeded to the back of the workshop.

After a few minutes of searching the one said "Caspar, He's not here"

"Unfortunate, but he was not necessary anyway, we already have the woman and I found what we were looking for." Caspar answered.

He held up the blue and white battle suit Wade had made for Kim. Wade wondered what they needed that for, but decided not to find out. He was Technical support- he didn't fight people.

Caspar nodded towards his computer "Garner, Set up the grenade" Garner nodded and sat down at Wade's desk.

He took out a small rectangular object and began to fiddle with it. After a few seconds he stood and began to walk out "Lets go Caspar."

As they left the grenade erupted in a flash of blue, and when Wade could see again, he saw his computers were smoking-EMP!

Wade looked with sadness at his computers- he knew one thing, Shego needed to know!

**GJ Headquarters**

* * *

Dr. Elizabeth sat her desk. Before Kim Possible had been put in a coma, being the head of a secret organization was hard. Now that the freelance hero was out of the picture, the job was exhausting.

Those damned villains just did not give it a rest. At least Drakken and Shego had gone to ground though.

She was staying late at the office so she could catch up on her mountain of paperwork. She just could not put it off any longer.

Her office was situated on the lowest level, cut off from most of the base- so when the Duashari and W.E.E. attacked she wasn't immediately alerted. This was because they had first attacked the communications center.

So when her secretary stumbled in she was not worried.

"About time you go home Trisha" she said good-naturedly, and then looked up.

Trisha sank to her knees and coughed, not surprising since she had been stabbed through the chest. Betty immediately jumped to her fee and looked out the door to see a black cloaked figure.

"Dr. Director, You will surrender yourself and the remnants of your agency to us immediately" this man was tall, and in his hand he held a bloody sword, which was subtly curved and glowing blue.

"Why didn't I here you stab her!" Betty demanded staring at the man.

"Because she went down the hall to the coffee machine, she didn't see me until it was to late" he said, almost sounding regretful "A shame she had to die, as do you if you do not cooperate."

"I will never cooperate with a terrorist!" Betty announced walking in front of her desk.

"Please, we are no simple terrorists- We are the Duashari" the man said sounding pained.

'I don't care what the hell you call yourselves, I am not helping you with anything." And with that Betty fell into a Defensive posture.

"So be it" the man said and whipped off his cloak. He was encased in body armor from head to foot, and the left side of his head seemed to be metallic, a red eye gleamed at her.

He rushed forwards and cut down in a powerful motion. Betty dodged, even though it had been months since she had last been in the field. Years if you didn't count the affair with Gemini and the Ron factor.

She aimed up and fired her wrist taser straight at the man's face. He howled at the taser hit him in the eye, and he began to smoke as the electrical current fried him. Betty smirked, just as she thought, his cybernetic implants were overloading as the electricity coursed through him.

As she heard more voices from the hall, she thumbed a key on her desk, and after saying a farewell to Trisha she disappeared into one of the GJ tunnels.

* * *

**A/N- This took so long mainly because I couldn't get the kiss scene right and speaking of which I still don't think I gave it justice.**

**A/N2- I never said she was dead, other characters just assumed!**


	7. General Trouble

Chapter 7

**Wade's Room**

The two Duashari left as quickly as they had come, and silently as well. Wade edged out into the main lab and frowned at the smoking remains of his machine. It didn't really matter, he had a back up computer downstairs, hidden in the basement, but he didn't like to be out maneuvered by anyone, especially a group that he had never even heard of.

The black boy made his way into the basement and went to his computer. It was slightly slower than his main rig, but that was not to be helped at the moment. He plugged in his hard drive and waited a moment while the computer booted up. He smiled grimly as he began to make sure his hard drive worked and then opened his contacts folder.

He set in Shego's number and while it was ringing began another search on the Duashari, this time with some new search parameters, including the names and appearances of the two men who had invaded his home.

**Shego's hovercraft**

Shego and Kim were in the hovercraft twenty minutes when Shego received a call from Wade. She reached down and clicked open her phone and said "What do you want?"

"Shego, I was just attacked" Wade's face was serious and a tad paler than was healthy.

"What!" Shego exclaimed "by who?"

"I can only assume it was the Duashari" he said seriously, his brow furrowed with worry "They destroyed my main lab, and did their best to erase my computers. If I wasn't as fast to act as I was, they probably would of killed me"

Kim was now alerted to the call, and her own ethereal brow was creased with concern for her Tech guru and long-time friend.

Shego shook her head in anger "Yeah, those bastards don't really seem to care about who lives or who dies. Hell, they don't care if they die"

Wade nodded "yeah, makes sense. My searches so far have only come across a couple obscure references to a religious group centered around Egyptian mythology" the boy shrugged "They seemed to be a little high tech to be a religious cult"

Shego frowned, her encounter with Duashari flashing in her memory. "Yeah" she muttered "and some other weird shit besides. Wade…." she paused and cleared her throat :Be careful okay?"

Wade nodded, feeling a surge of gratitude "Thanks" he cut the call and went back to work. Shego didn't have to say that, he knew, and it was probably against her character… but he appreciated it anyway.

Shego threw the phone onto the seat next to her, so that the phone flew straight through Kim, who shivered.

"Sorry" Shego said, to which the transparent red head simply waved her hand "No big…"

A silence fell between them, until Kim cleared her throat "You know, that was a really nice thing to do"

Shego raised an ebony eyebrow "What was?"

"What you said to Wade" Kim smiled "It was almost sweet of you I-"

She was cut off by both their annoyance by Shego's phone ringing _again._ The pale woman turned and grabbed the phone, slamming the receive button "What!?" she snarled.

Wade answered "I just saw on the news…. Middleton General Hospital has been attacked"

Shego paled slightly. Hospitals had usually been off-limits for her as a general rule, but she knew that certain groups, like the Duashari, had less morals than even her. She could only wonder at what horrors a group like them could inflict at a place of healing like that.

"and?" her voice was strained, and she braced herself internally for the casualties.

Wade's voice was hesitant "The building hasn't been fully searched but at least 34 confirmed dead, mostly patients and nursing staff. At least nineteen missing… including the body of teen hero Kim Possible and her mother"

**Middleton General, Earlier**

Dr. Ann Possible leaned against the wall and sighed. Dr. Porter was supposed to meet her here but nobody could get in contact with her. There was no response from the Space Center either, which wasn't really surprising considering it was the middle of the night. That said, Vivian had promised to be there. She had even called Global Justice to see if the younger expert was with them, since they occasionally needed her for "special operations" that was most likely above her "clearance level", as she was a civilian.

But when she had reached global Justice, a machine had put her on hold for over twenty minutes, which lead the red-headed doctor to believe that, as usual, the crime fighting organization was busy.

That knowledge did nothing to comfort her as she stood by her comatose daughter. This idea of using cybernetics to bring back coma patients was as revolutionary as the consequences could be horrifying. That is why Dr. Porter had enlisted both Wade, perhaps the smartest person in the country and herself for her knowledge of the brain and skill as a surgeon. With a team as prestigious and intelligent as that, the group had believed that their goal was well within reach. Project Awakening had already been started by the medical field when Kim had been injured, making Dr. Possible's professional interest into something far more personal.

Both Dr. Porter and Wade had assured Mrs. Possible that they were nearing completion, and that tests on animals had shown that it was entirely possible to bring a comatose patient back.

Ann looked sadly at her silent daughter and passed her hand over her daughters face, brushing a lock of fiery hair from the teen's face. "This will work" The Doctor whispered in a motherly tone, more for herself than for Kim "It must work"

Out in the hall, a security guard passed the ward and shook his head sadly at the sight of the Possible's. Al Frankin, the guard, kept walking until he ran into one of his peers, a younger man named Tim Gane. The older man sidled up and nodded "What's happening Tim"

"Just making' my rounds" Tim chuckled, then looked past Al "Aren't those lights supposed to be mostly off Al?"

The older guard shook his head and sighed "nah, Dr. Possible is in with her daughter, asked me special to keep the ward open for her"

Tim looked at Al suspiciously "Isn't that against regulations, even for Doctors?"

Al put his hand companionly on the younger man's arm "Look, your kinda new here so let me tell you a little secret. One, when a Doctor gives ya' an order... follow it"

Tim nodded "Fine, and two?"

Al winked "Never get in the way of a Doctor who could take a knife to your brain and make you dance like trained Chimp"

Tim went a little pale and gulped audibly "Got it"

"Good now we-" he was cut off by a scream from the ward behind them. The two looked but couldn't see anything from their position in the hall. Al and Tim exchanged glances and then ran for the door. Al made it there first and threw open the door and exclaimed "Dr. Possible what's..." but he shut up when it became apparent what was wrong. A man in a long black cloak had the Doctor by the neck and had her suspended at least a foot of the ground. He turned slightly at the guards voice and his hood fell back. Covering the man's face was an ornate golden mask of a Hyena, which grinned at him inanely.

Al pulled the gun from his holster in time for Tim to reach him, and for the tall man to wag a disapproving finger at him "No firearms please, you will wake the patient' he gestured ironically at the silent form of the red-headed heroine on the bed. Ann gasped as she was choked by the clamp-like grip.

The older man pointed the gun at the black clothed man and spoke clearly and calmly, despite his obvious fear "Put down the lady sir, and put your hands on your head"

With a shrug, the man lowered Ann to the floor and turned, cloak swirling about him, revealing a glistening carapace of armor and the masked face cocked mockingly "There, no what do you plan to do with me"

Al stepped forwards and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Tim was close behind, but neither of them was fast enough to anticipate what happened next. The intruders hand shot out and crushed Al's hand, gun and all. The older man yowled with pain and tried to yank his arm out of the man's grasp. The hyena mask was as unmovable as the man it hid, and moving his other arm grabbed the handcuffs, tossing them at the younger guard, the metal rings impacting with his nose. Then, with the two guards distracted, he tore Al up by his destroyed hand and brought him over his armored knee.

The old man screamed again as his spine broke and he was tossed aside as though he was a mere rag doll. The murderous man fell back a little as a bullet impacted his combat armor. Tim fired over and over, and each bullet drove the tall figure back. Suddenly a click was audible throughout the room as Tim's gun ran out of ammo. Before the intruder could take fool advantage, an unexpected force yanked his foot out from under him. Dr. possible had grabbed his foot and pulled, hard. With a surprised yelp, the man fell face first onto the ground, a snap telling the doctor that his nose had been broken against the inside of the mask.

Tim jumped onto the downed man and tried to restrain him "Run Dr. Possible" he managed, but to quickly their tormentor had swung the new guard up and around as he stood. The man dangled Tim by an arm and looked into his eyes, blood dripping from his mask "Go away" he said simply and with a heave, threw the poor man out the window. The good news for Tim was the window was already open, presumably because that was where the masked attacker had snuck in. The bad news was, he was still quite a few floors above ground level. As his screams came to a abrupt halt, the masked man turned to Doctor Possible, who was standing over her daughter protectivly "admiral effort Doctor" he said cooly "But in vain." a scream from a floor below made him pause "my fellows have begun their work. Come with me" he shook his head "Before the real screaming begins"

Out on the lawn of the hospital, Young Security guard Tim Gane was amazingly still conscious. This turned out to be a horrible curse, as minutes after his landing, a sound more painful than his broken bones cut through his agony. Inside the hospital people began to scream, and he could do nothing but watch as the black cloaked devils went room to room, and butchered as many people as they could. Tim blinked a tear from his eye as his coworkers and the patients were.... were... he couldn't finish the thought. His world darkened as he knew true despair for the first time.

* * *

**Middleton Hospital - Present**

As the hovercraft landed near the hospital, Kim gasped in horror. The building was a wreck, still smoldering from some windows. Emergency vehicales and Police swarmed the area, along with the media. Shego had to make sure the craft was reasonably hidden before she set it down. Before Shego could say anything, Kim had run off, towards the wreckage. Shego raised a hand and shouted "Kim!" but the call had gone unheeded.

Shego wished she could go with the spirit, but she was still a wanted criminal, and the last thing she wanted was to be caught by a cop near a scene like this. The only reason she had landed in the first place was because Princess had begged her to. Now she was gone and she could do nothing about it.

Kim raced to the building and scampered up the side of the building, using the same way she had taken to follow Shego when she had first "risen". Her room was dark, and the stench of smoke and blood was unbelievable. Her bed lay in ruins, a bullet hole marred the wall nearest the bed. She looked around the room, and asped when she found the body of a security guard, Al, bent in an aweful, unnatural way. She had always liked Al, he would always nod and say hello when she would visit her mother. She put a hand over her mouth and fought the urge to gag, as unbelievable as that could be. She jumped when she saw his chest rise jerkily.

He was alive! How that was possible was beyond her reckoning. She kneeled down and put a hand to his forhead. At her touch his eyes opened weakly and he looked at her "You were always a nice girl" he mumbled and then let out a rattle as his chest stopped moving. Kim burst into ears and fell over him.

Back at the hovercraft, Shego had received another call from Wade "Global Justice has been attacked" he told the pale woman.

That had gotten her attention "What? how do you know?"

"I have reports coming in all over from stranded agents and teams being attacked, or coming back to a empty base... wait here is a new transmission" the black boy hit play on his transceiver and the video began to play. It showed a young man, in a torn Global Justice uniform apparently fighting for his life.

"Code Sigma, code Sigma, Team Prime under attack from WEE forces, possibly assisted by" he looked over at a spirt of gun fire "Agent Radjoski, put down some covering fire!" he turned back to the camera "assisted by an unknown force. Simmons is down. This is Agent Du, calling for any support that can hear us"

He raised his hand and fired a weapon, the video went briefly hazy "Position is East Cafeteria of Middleton base, repeat the East Cafeteria. Is anybody there?"

The video cut off with a hiss and Wade's face returned "That is the most recent one."

Before Shego could respond, Kim did "We have to go help him"

The pale woman jumped, she had not even heard the other girl return, and she turned to the transparent heroine shaking with emotion, whether rage or sorrow she couldn't tell. She stared for a moment into the eyes of the girl and saw the raw pain etched in her features. Shego sighed then nodded "I'll punch in the course" she shook her head "We'll need all the help we can get to find your body... and your mother"

Kim glared into space and nodded "We'll get them, we always do"

**A/N- I am so sorry it took this long, but school hit me hard, and it was tough to restart. Well... hope you like the chapter!**


End file.
